(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windshield wiper and more particularly to a non-bracket windshield wiper.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional windshield wiper for automobile, as shown in FIG. 7, is comprised of a bracket structure holding a rubber blade 10. The bracket structure comprises an arm holder frame 201, two arms 202 respectively riveted to the two distal ends of the arm holder frame 201 with a respective rivet 402, and two extension strips 203 respectively riveted to the distal ends of the arms 202 with a respective rivet 402 to hold the rubber blades 10. Further, a pivot shaft 301 is transversely riveted to the arm holder frame 201 on the middle for mounting to a windshield. This design of windshield wiper has a complicated structure formed of multiple component parts. The fabrication and assembly process of this design of windshield wiper are complicated, resulting in a high manufacturing cost.